The Doctor, The Rock Messiah and The Goblin King
by PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric
Summary: Sarah Gonzalez is the latest Sarah to join the Labyrinth's story: She's a 19 year old nerd who dreams of an impossible plan: To lure the Goblin King and make him summon Ziggy Stardust and find The Doctor using his brother as a bait. What she doesn't know is that sometimes dreams come true, even for the geekiest nerd in all of California.
1. Preface

Preface.

My name is Sarah González, I'm 19 years old, I live in California; my mother and I moved to a city in the state when she got her dream job. A couple of years ago it was only me and her, I lost my dad when I was very young and I can't remember him really well, my mom tells me I inherited his fair skin tone and his coppery hair. We are Latinas, although I don't look like one thanks to my dad. My _abuelita_ was from a city in México called Irapuato, which I don't really know where it's located and she came to the US in the end of the 70's when my mom was barely a child. My mom then grew up here, which allowed her to see the boom of pop culture in the 80's as a teen. I think that experience made her who she is and since we've been just the two of us after my dad died, it made me share those "retro" tastes and hobbies with her. I'm just as weird as her... She loves rock and knows a lot about rock and roll through the history. She can listen to anything from the 50's, 60's, 70's or 80's and tell you exactly who wrote it.

We like the same music, movies and tv shows. In the 80's she became friends with this british exchange student, who had a taste for weird stuff too and who was appointed as my _madrina_ (my godmother) when I was born; her name is Emma and she has been friends with my mom for a long time: She showed her this crazy british TV show about a Timelord called The Doctor, and until that show got cancelled in 1989, they were obsessed with it. It was just natural that when the "new" series was launched in 2005, my mom and I watched it together all the time. I still watch it but she's not around a lot these days… We'll get to "why" in a few moments.

I love my mom, she has always been my best friend and after many years of grieving my dad, who passed away when I was 4, she started seeing this guy: Chris (when I was 16). Chris is a teacher, they met through mutual friends I think, but they got married the year I turned 18. The wedding was beautiful, Chris is an awesome new dad and my mom looked so beautiful in her white dress; I bet my biological dad saw her from heaven and fell in love again.

As I told you before, my mom is not around very often these days, the reason is that she works a lot and also: I have a baby brother now; his name is George and he has Chris's last name. It feels so awkward, he is just as tanned as my mom and as dark haired as Chris, he looks more like a Latino than me. He also cries a lot, all the time, so my mom has to take care of him constantly. She stopped having time to watch TV or movies with me and it makes me feel really upset. I understand, because that's what babies are supposed to do to parents anyway.

Since my mom stopped having time for me, I listen only to my favorite old records and watch only my favorite movies now, not that I don't like new stuff but I love to go back to those things because they remind me of the times when my mom and I were together all the time and it makes me really happy. My favorite movie is Labyrinth, and my favorite records are "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars" and "Space Oddity". Coincidentally, they all involve David Bowie.

Emma and my mom love Doctor Who, but since my mom no longer has time to be a nerd with me, Emma sends me old tapes of the show from the 70's in every special occasion and she has even bought me the DVD's of the new series. I could call myself a Whoovian, although I'm not as much of an expert as Emma. I just try to enjoy the show and imagine what I would do if I was a companion.

As a girl, Labyrinth was my favorite movie as I mentioned before; I always dreamt of having a baby brother so that I could summon the King Goblin to take him. I'd make him show up and then I'd force him to stay and tell him my real plan, the true reason why I summoned him. If he ever actually took the baby to turn him into a goblin, I had another plan: I knew I would be able to complete the labyrinth to rescue the baby and reach Jareth again since I have memorized the movie completely… (I even downloaded it to my phone via Google Movies and watch it late at night, when I'm supposed to be sleeping)

I'd tell him I wasn't actually there for the baby, but to make him use his magic to contact me with rock messiah Ziggy Stardust… As a child, I used to imagine that they were so similar because they shared the same human body (David Bowie) as a medium to show themselves in the tangible world… and since Ziggy wanted to save the Earth from permanent destruction, he probably had worked with the Timelord who saved the Earth constantly from threats. With Ziggy's help I would be able to finally find The Doctor: this wonderful and awesome mad man in a box who would give me Jelly babies and would treat me like Third treated Sarah Jane… Hell, he might even teach me some of that Venusian Aikido. I would convince the Doctor to take me away as a companion and my first mission would be to ask him to help me find Major Tom to return him to his family. A (fan)girl can only dream… can't she?


	2. Chapter 1- Of course you are…

Today I woke up with a massive headache, George hasn't stopped crying and I'm so tired of it. Chris should be here since in the summer all schools are closed, but he is at a retirement castle, giving free classes to the elderly; my mom should be here as well but she's working too, her job is her life and it's the reason why we live in California as I told you before, it would be unfair if I didn't help her with my brother: George is really annoying but I love him and I love to help my mom.

The morning went as usual: I made breakfast for me and George, did my homework and cleaned the house a little, then I had some free time and I decided to turn the DVD on and play my favorite movie: Labyrinth. I love to dress up and pretend I'm the girl from the movie… although the actress is now older than me. I sat on the living room with George sitting on my lap, I was holding him and he was playing with some plush toys while I watched the movie, then my stomach growled, I wanted something to eat. I put George down very gently, with his back leaned on the couch and said: "Hey little bro… stay here, I'll go get something to eat while mom and your dad are back". He didn't seem to care, he was playing with his plush toys and had his pacifier on his mouth, I don't think he paid attention to me, but which baby does? I know I shouldn't leave him alone because he could fall over or put something he is not supposed to in his tiny mouth, but he was very happy and peaceful and I just went to grab a yogurt from the fridge really quickly. The dialogue on the movie wasn't loud but I could hear what was going on and the girl from the movie was saying her dialogue and I was repeating it, as I always do when I love a movie, I followed her dialogue out loud… and suddenly, after I said the words "I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!" along with Sarah in the movie, the lights went out.

I completely freaked out and dropped my yogurt spoon, ran back to the living room, and started screaming: "GEORGE!" and then, I tripped with the plush toys, but where the hell was he?! Did he cause the blackout?! What if he bit a cable or stuck something on the wall's plug?! What if he electrocuted himself?! What would mom and Chris say to me?! That I was a murderer?! That my negligence caused all this?! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! All this was rushing through my mind while I took out my cellphone and opened the lamp, my baby brother was nowhere to be found and I felt my asthma kicking in, this was not the time for a panic attack and I knew that.

Suddenly, I heard a giggle, my brother's soft voice coming from the bedrooms… How the hell did he crawled all the way over there?

-Hey Georgie boy… - I said out loud - What the… - I was abruptly interrupted mid-sentence by the sight of a tall, blond figure standing beside his crib and holding him in his arms…

-Hell? – I said – Who are you?

-Oh Sarah… don't pretend that you don't know me – The man whispered – You've known me your whole life you silly child…

The voice… I knew that voice… Was I imagining all this?

-David Bowie?- I asked without thinking, this was all too strange for me and usually when I get nervous I just say whatever comes to my mind.

I heard a throaty chuckle, mocking me and then his reply: - Yes and no, try again beautiful. – He said while straddling my half-brother into his arms and putting his face close to his.

-Don't… please don't do that – I said, taking some steps forward into the room – he will project vomit into your face and you'll smell like sour milk for the rest of the eternity…

\- What? – The man looked at me. The lamp of my phone was shining and I saw his confused expression after I said this. Then, he quickly regained his composure and asked again: -So, do you know who I am?

-Uh… um… if you are not David Bowie then I died thanks to a concussion I just suffered when the lights went out and my baby brother is probably dead and I'm imagining the… - And then I realized who I was talking to, mid-panic attack rant of course – Th-the Goblin King – I whispered

-Ask and you shall receive… I'm here to take this baby away, just as you asked. I know that you know the rules my dear.

-Yes… No, wait, I asked for you to take away my brother but I didn't mean it… I mean, why did you listen to me?

-Well, what's your name darling? - He asked, leaping up to take a seat in the frame of the big window in my brother's room.

-I'm Sarah… - I answered, still confused and not knowing exactly what was going on. But before I could react in any logical way, he only sighed and said: -Of course you are… They all are.

I gasped when he dropped himself from the window with my brother in his arms, I ran towards the window but all I saw was a white owl flying in the middle of the day. Dammit George! Why did your stupid father thought it was a good idea to give you a nursery with a massive window?!


End file.
